The Midwest Autumn Immunology Conference (MWAIC) has been held every year since 1971. At the 1986 meeting, 159 students or fellows and 162 faculty members from 17 midwestern and eastern states and Canada convened to discuss current immunological concepts. The 1987 meeting will be held November 14-16 at the Holiday Inn, Chicago City Centre and the 1988 meeting will be held October 29-31 at the Marriott Pavilion Hotel in St. Louis, Missouri. The 1988 conference will focus on three symposia: New approaches to vaccine development, Development of the T cell receptor repertoire and Lympokines affecting B cell development. Leading investigators throughout the U.S. will be asked to present their current findings and to review the latest developments in each of these areas. In addition, half-day workshops (five running concurrently on each of two days) are designed for maximum student participation. Both poster and oral presentations permit predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees to communicate with leading scientists in their field. The MWAIC is organized and run by the Midwest Immunology Conference Council, a body composed of representatives from all Midwestern states. This group meets twice yearly for the sole purpose of conference planning. It is the intent of the Council to maintain an annual forum of the highest scientific quality and to foster interactions between trainees and leading senior investigators.